FAQ - Frequently Asked Questions
'Q:' Can you tell us anything about plans after the full release (1.0.) of the game? A: 'Q:' Why can't you make a IP or device ban? A:'IP banning will be more harmful than useful. With modern mobile connections, there might be even 100 players from same IP address, so we can't really ban it. And IP addresses change very often and you can use VPN connections to route your traffic via another IP. 4G connection's IP address changes about once or twice per day. Not really worth it to ban. Device bans are technically disallowed by Apple/Google in their (because they want to enable resale of devices) developer terms 'Q:'''Why is my device incompatible? '''A: Check if your device has the required OS. If your device has been rooted or if the game was obtained from somewhere other than the App Store or Play Store, the game may not work properly. If the device has been unrooted, wait 24 hours. If the error still persists, you may need to contact the manufacturer of your device. 'Q:' Why remove the PC version? A: From the developers: 'Q:' Can’t the developers just leave it on the back burner and just continue the PC version’s existence without updates etc.? A: 'Q:'Why is a region server labelled as full? A: Region servers have a player limit to prevent server crashes from a massive amount of players joining them. Q: Someone killed me through a wall, is he hacking? A: There are some objects in the game which bullets can pass through.https://mobile.twitter.com/CriticalOpsGame/status/687206272756793344 Examples are the glass cases near Legacy's B site, the doors in DuST or the truck near the path to A site in Plaza. Or, it could be a cause of high ping teleportation. In Critical Strike Portable, this feature is intentional. 'Q:' What is the Kill/Death Ratio? This shows what is the quotient when you divide your kill count by your death count. In other words, it shows the an average number of kills you get before you die. The higher the number, the better the ratio. 'Q:' Why do I crash? Q: How do I get skins? A: In Critical Strike Portable, go into your player profile and click Select CT skin or Select T skin. Then choose a skin option, although this depends on your cash amount. In Critical Ops, you need to earn a valid amount of credits to purchase a skin case and open it by entering the menu shop. If you get enough tokens from duplicate skins, you can choose a skin for any weapon in the loadout, depending on your total amount. Q: Can PC and mobile players play together? A: Yes, they can. Just make sure that the world has cross platform enabled. 'Q:' What's the difference between Aim Assist and Aim Acceleration? A: In Critical Ops, Aim Assist is an optional game mechanic that moves the crosshair near an enemy player. Exclusive for mobile users, this function aids players so they don't have to work as much to aim. This should not be mistaken as an aimbot, as it does not directly aim for you. In Critical Ops, Aim Acceleration is an optional game mechanic that speeds up a player's aim speed while using less effort to swipe the screen. 'Q:' Do the devs have confidence in your new anti-hack measures or will we still have issues with hackers? A: They have been working on a new tool to detect hacks that previously were almost impossible to detect and are working towards getting rid of every single hack in the game. 0.7.0. was huge for anti-hack measures but they have claimed to have already got rid of the Fly hack, OutofBounds hack and the Radar hack in 0.6.5. Although, new hacks are being added frequently and this means that they have to deal with issues on a constant basis. 'Q:' When will the devs add more gamemodes? A: The developers will add more gamemodes, but will not give any specific dates as to when they will be released. 'Q:' Will the devs add some competitive maps? A: The competitive game mode is Defuse and the devs are not doing maps for Defuse specifically at the moment. Their new level designer is, however doing a Team Deathmatch specific map. 'Q:' Where are my controls and how do I edit them? A: Go onto the menu screen and select controls. There you can select your choice of keys for certain actions. On mobile, select Edit HUD and you can rearrange the touch screen buttons wherever you like. Pinch buttons to scale them. 'Q:' Will the devs release maps like dust2, and etc. in Critical Ops? A: No. They wish to make maps that are not exact copies from other games. The devs will, however release new maps in the future, but will be unique from other games. 'Q:' When will x'' be released? '''A:' If there’s any news about updates to the game, this will be featured in the Critical Ops Roadmap (https://trello.com/b/1nGJSGmO/critical-ops-roadmap). The wiki also provides information through the Critical Ops patches page. NOTE: There are no exact release dates for any upcoming patches. 'Q:' Where can I submit bug reports? If you're suddenly unable to play the game due to errors, try to clear your browser cache and Unity cache. If the error persists please do report your bugs, glitches, etc here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1hWzkXek5Hpr2uOvEHg8-HTonpqfBROl87KP3WCria8o/viewform 'Q:' Why do I lag? A: Check if you are at your nearest region. The farther the region, the higher the ping (the amount of time for game messages to be received). Try lowering the graphics settings if your device cannot handle them. Another suggestion would be to close background apps. 'Q:' Can I change my region? A: Yes, just go to the "Region" settings in the "Play" menu. 'Q:' When are the devs adding bots to Critical Ops? A: Don't expect bots for half a year.https://www.facebook.com/CriticalOpsGame/videos/1735127550077917/ 'Q:' What is ping? A: Urban Dictionary describes it as the time it takes for a network packet to leave your computer, go to another one, and return. This means that the higher ping you have, the worse your server connection will be. If it reaches into the far hundreds, you will most likely be disconnected. 'Q:' Can the devs nerf the SG 551? A: The developers increased its recoil in 0.6.5.9. 'Q:' Can I be a moderator? A: When the devs will need to expand a moderator team, they might offer employment to some select members of the community. However, the mod team has been removed in Critical Strike Portable because support was ended. 'Q:' Where can I report hackers? A: You can report hackers with this link here and this link here. Both links require video evidence. 'Q:' All this info was of no use. Where can I contact the devs? A: http://criticalforceentertainment.com/contact Links *Critical Ops Facebook page *Critical Ops Twitter *Critical Ops Twitter *Critical Ops Mobcrush channel *Critical Ops Twitch channel *Critical Ops Leaderboard *Critical Ops Roadmap *Critical Force Official Youtube channel References Category:Critical Strike Portable Category:Critical Ops